Pieski i wyjazd w góry
Uwaga! ''Witam! Dziś dodałam kolejne opowiadanie. I jest ono...grupowe :D I tak z grubsza to pieski ponownie pojadą w odwiedziny do Fort- William do Angusa i Juliet. Zatem możecie wymyślać nowe przygody! '' Rozdział 1 Był to początek czerwca, pieski właśnie po długiej nocy pełnej ratunków wróciły do bazy. Każdy wszedł do swoich bud, jednakże nie zamykał drzwi, gdyż noc była duszna i gorąca. Następnego dnia, gdy tylko słońce wyjrzało zza horyzontu. Zadzwonił Ryder! ' -Psi Patrol zbiórka w jadalni!- przemówił jego wesoły głos, nie dało się słychać jakichkolwiek oznak zaspania. -Ryder...wzywa...-mruknął niemrawie Marshall, potrząsając głową na boki. Leniwie wyszedł z budy. Ziewnął szeroko i zaczął biec. -Mmm...-mruknął wychodząc z budy, jednak tak czarnemu Labradorowi spać się chciało, że ułożył się na drodze tuż przed jego budą. Wtedy wpadł niestety na niego Dalmatyńczyk, dwa pieski potoczyły się w stronę drzwi. Z impetem wpadli na pieski, wywracając je. -Gotowi do (ziewanie) akcji Ryder...-ziewnął Max. -HA HA HA!- gruchnęły śmiechem zgromadzone pieski. -Co się stało Ryder?-zapytała Alays, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Jej złote oczy błysnęły radośnie. -Dostałem wczoraj SMS'a z zaproszeniem...-zaczął mówić Ryder tajemniczo. Ale nie z groźbą, jednak z nutką ekscytacji. -Zaproszeniem!? Gdzie!- szczeknął bardzo radośnie. na cały regulator Obi. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się a ogon poszedł w ruch. -Od naszego przyjaciela z jego suczką. -rzekł z tajemniczym i zarazem radosnym uśmiechem brunet wodząc wzrokiem po pieskach. -Czyli to...-zaczęła Kirse, patrząc na Rydera ale w słowo wpadła jej jak burza Aine. -Angus i Juliet!! Nareszcie znów zobaczę moją BFF!- szczeknęła bardzo głośno i radośnie suczka z dwukolorowymi oczyma, różowym kwiatkiem i srebrną bransoletą na prawej łapie. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się ze swojego błędu. -Ups...wybacz Kirse...nie chciałam Ci wejść w słowo. -przeprosiła jasnobrązową Kundelkę, Aine. -Nie no co Ty! Sprawy nie ma!- rzekła na luzaka, Kirse i uśmiechnęła się do drugiej suczki. W tym czasie Aine po łebku polizał Adair. -Kiedy tam pojedziemy?- zapytała Dilara, patrząc na Rydera. -Dziś wieczorem pojedziemy na lotnisko, i macie wybór jazda Patrolowcem do Szkocji, ale wylądujemy w Glasgow czy też wyjedziemy z Londynu. oznajmił chłopak pieskom dwa plany. -Chyba ten drugi, zawsze łatwiej będzie nam sir zabrać Englee z Brittie.- rzekł Chase w stronę Rydera. Brunet pokiwał głową, następnie podrapał psiaka za prawym uchem. -Ernie jedzie z nami?- zapytała się chłopaka Maile, jej oczy wypowiadając imię psiaka rozszerzyły się, pyszczek oblał rumieniec. -Jeżeli się zgodzi to tak.- odpowiedział na pół Bernardynce na pół Lisiczce Ryder. Tamta pokiwali energicznie głową. -Na pewno się zgodzi!- rzekła przepełniona radością biało- brązowoszary sunia. '''Teraz pyszczek Fay uśmiechnął się lekko. ' -Lubimy Ernie’go co?- rzekła w jej głosie słychać było droczącą nutkę. -Jak przyjaciela!- szybko wybroniła się Maile, kończąc tym samym rozmowę. Jednak to nie zbijali Hedlund Husky z jej podejrzeń. -A Ryder? Taka sprawa... jak to planujesz zrobić jak wylądujemy na lotnisku od razu jedziemy czy szukamy hotelu?- spytała Lavia, siedzący obok niej Carlie pokiwał głową jak znak poparcia. To samo zrobiła Victoria, Colette a za śladami ich żon poszli mężowie dwóch suczek. -Hotel.-rzekł Ryder. -Seychello, powierzam to zadanie Tobie. Nie musi być super- luksusowy to tylko jedna noc. Ważne by przyjmował psy i był tani. Także może być niedaleko lotniska.-polecał zadanie chłopak. -Gray zapłaci. -Ok, Ryder!-rzekli chórem dwa psy. -Które lotnisko?-spytał Seychello, patrząc na Rydera. -Nie musi być w samym Londynie, ciężko nam będzie znaleźć na w miarę tani hotel. Może być jakieś pod Londynem. -odpowiadał na pytanie Ryder. Owczarek Pirenejski o Białej Kufie pokiwał głową. -Możecie się pakować!- oznajmił głośno Ryder. Pieski kiwnęły głowami i wybiegły z jadalni na dwór. 'W tym samym czasie z pomocą Mishki, Seychello szukał lotnisk blisko Londynu. W końcu znalazł jedno, podszedł do Rydera kończącego śniadanie. ' -Mam jedno Ryder. Luton. -przekazał wiadomość chłopakowi Seychello. -W miarę tani hotel znalazłem o 40 minut od lotniska. -oznajmił piesek. Chłopak pogłaskał go czule po głowie. -Dobry z Ciebie piesek. Niech i tak będzie.-oznajmił Ryder. -Gray już będzie płacić, w tym czasie spakuj się Seychello.-polecił. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Seychello. '''Tymczasem pieski wyjęły ich walizki i przy budach zaczęły się pakować. Na niebie nadal widać było przeważnie czerwone chmury. Powietrze było w miarę rześkie. Co chwila było słychać krzątające się pieski. Amber wyjęła z jej budy kamerę i zaczęła nagrywać. -Cała Amber!- zachichotał Conrad. Po czym spowodował, że reszta piesków wybuchła śmiechem. Suczka rzuciła mu żartobliwe spojrzenie. W końcu pieski spakowały swoje bagaże. Wszyscy poszli zjeść śniadanie. Jako pierwsza zjadła Samira i wyszła z jadalni, za suczką wyszedł Barnim. Słońce powoli nabierało żółtej barwy. Oświetlała ona futro białej suczki, która usiadła przy drzewie znajdującym się przed bazą. ''' -Hej cudna. Będzie przeszkadzać Ci jak dosiądę się?-zapytał z żartem czarno- brązowy Gończy Słowacki. Sunia rasy Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały szybko odwróciła głowę do tyłu. Jej oczy wyrażały odpowiedź. Były one pełne ciepła oraz radości. Piesek dosiadł się obok ukochanej. -Jaki piękny ranek.-westchnęła Samira nabierając głęboko w płuca porannego letniego powietrza. -Owszem, ładny, ale wiesz, że jesteś piękniejsza?-zapytał psiak. Samira liznęła go po głowie. -Ty też.-szepnęła pieskowi do ucha. Barnim zamerdał ogonem. -Słuchaj tak sobie myślałem i czy..-zaczął niepewnie Gończy Słowacki, kierując spojrzenie w bok. Samira zastrzygła uszami. Przekręciła głowę na bok, a niepewność w głosie jej ukochanego wywołała niepewność u suczki. -Samira? Barnim? Gdzie jesteście?- wołał czyiś głos. Przerwało to psiakowi, który zirytowany fuknął pod nosem. Głos należał do Cherry. -Tu jesteście! Ryder powiedział, że idziemy wszyscy na plażę, wybaczcie, że przeszkadzam.-przeprosiła brązowa suczka rasy Wyżeł Węgierski Krótkowłosy. -Jest ok, już idziemy.-kiwnęła pogodnie głową Samira. -Co chciałeś mi powiedzieć kochanie?-spytała siaka biała suczka o brązowych oczach. -Już nic skarbie...-rzekł smutno Barnim choć chciał ukryć smutek. Polizał ją po uchu i zachęcił- Chodźmy na plażę. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Barnima '''Przez długi czas pieski bawiły się w wodzie a słońce stało u góry i dawało do pieca. Bliżej 15 Ryder zebrał pieski na plaży i oznajmił: -Zaraz wyjeżdżamy na lotnisko, zatem do bazy po bagaże. -AUU!- zawyły radośnie pieski i pobiegły do przodu. Jednak przy bazie dyszały ciężko i raczej każdy szedł powoli. Wzięli bagaże i wskoczyli do Patrolowca. Chwilę wstali w miejscu, lecz potem Patrolowiec szarpnął lekko i ruszyli. -JEEJ! Wyruszamy.-szczeknęła radośnie Shiraz uderzając ogonem w siedzenie. -TAK!- skoczyły radośnie na siedzeniu Patrolowca Patty z Dilarą. I zawyły radośnie. Jadąc na lotnisko obserwowali przez okno jak popołudniowe światło słońca przemienia się w pomarańczowe wieczorne. -WOOW!-westchnęły razem Colette, Victoria z Lavią. Po czym obie suczki położyły głowy na ramionach swoich ukochanych. -Mamy trochę czasu na lotnisko, zatem mogę puścić jakiś film z jednej z naszych wypraw.-zasugerowała Amber. Pieski pokiwały ochoczo głowami. Gerberian Shepsky poszła do jej walizki i wyciągnęła płytę, włożyła ją z tyłu ekranu i zaczęli oglądać film. Były to poprzednie wakacje w Szkocji Pary oglądając go wtuliły się w siebie. Film zakończył się na parę minut przed dojechaniem na lotnisko. Biały budynek o lekkiej konstrukcji było widać już z oddali. Niebo popstrzyły wieczorne chmury w kolorach fioletowy, czerwony i różowy. Zaparkowali niedaleko drzwi wejściowych, każdy pobiegł po walizki i wyszedł na dwór. Mimo wieczornej pory było bardzo duszno, dlatego każdy pognał jak szybko się da do budynku. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się na jakiś czas, ze względu iż co chwila jakiś piesek wchodził. W oddali lotniska słychać było głos uderzania walizek na odprawie. Białe światła zawieszone wysoko u góry rozświetlały wszystko. Szybko skierowali się w stronę odprawy. Jednak przed nimi ciągnęła się niedługa, ale jednak kolejka jako pierwszy krok odprawy. Gdy nastała kolej piesków mogli wrzucić swoje walizki do szarych, plastikowych koszy. Potem wtaczali je na "zrolowaną" ladę, która skanowała bagaże. Zza szybą raz po raz, po skanie psiak jak przeszedł przez bramkę wykrywającą metal odbierał bagaże. ' -Jej! Teraz możemy coś zjeść i pójść na strefę wolnocłową!-ucieszyła się Everest, idąc z jej turkusową walizką w jaśniejsze świerki. -AUU!-zawyły pieski radośnie, odłożyły swoje bagaże przy ławkach. Ryder usiadł aby je popilnować. Tym razem pieski zaczęły od przekąszenia czegoś. Podbiegły do tej samej restauracji co zwykle. -To mogę zbierać zamówienia.-zaoferował się Eryk, Pandora na dźwięk jego głosu od razu zamerdała ogonem. -Okey.-rzekła Martine, kiwając głową. Pierwsza podeszła do pieska i złożyła swoje zamówienie.-Ja wezmę frytki. -Ja może kurczaka.-zgłosił się stojący na tyłach Conrad. Eryk raz po raz kiwał głową i zapisywał zamówienia. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Eryka '''W końcu piesek skończył pisać i podał notatnik Katie, która wyrwała zgrabnie kartkę i podeszła do lady. ' -Dzień Dobry! Chciałabym dziś kupić o te zamówienia z tej kartki.-rzekła podsuwając sprzedawczyni kartkę. -Mhm...-mówiła kobieta która naliczała w kasie. Pod koniec podała kwotę. -909. Kartą czy gotówką? -Gotówką.-odpowiedziała Katie wyjmując z torebki plik pieniędzy. Ekspedientka szybko je przeliczyła i oznajmiła: -Zamówienia będą w przeciągu 40 minut. -Dobrze. Do widzenia.-pokiwała głową Katie odchodząc od lady. Skierowała się w stronę piesków.-Pieski przykro mi, ale zamówienia będą za 40 minut.-odpowiedziała ze smutkiem blondynka. -Co? Ugh...no dobrze...mój biedny brzusio...-westchnął smutno Rubble. -Nie martw się cher. Mam Twoje ulubione chrupki, zatem możesz je zjeść.-zasugerowała Rosa przymykając czule oczy. Rubble zarumienił się i zamerdał ogonem. -Dzięki skarbie. Ale nie chcę Ci zabierać.-odmówił grzecznie Buldog Angielski. -Wcale, że nie. Ja chcę się z Tobą podzielić kochany.-nalegała Rosa.-Proszę.-poprosiła robiąc spojrzenie błagalnych oczu. -No, dobra, dzięki Rosa, jesteś najkochańszą żoną!-podziękował Rubble. -To lecę po chrupki!-zawoła Rosa idąc w kierunku Rydera i walizek. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble'a 'Kelnerka podeszła do stolików przy których siedziały pieski z tacami. Wykonała kilka kursów zanim każdy miał na stoliku swój talerz z porcją jedzenia. ' -Smacznego.-pożyczyła wszystkim pieskom Alays zaczynają pałaszować spaghetti na jej talerzu. -Nawzajem!-odrzekły jej chórem pieski, w tym Rex który przeciągle spojrzał na suczkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Alays '''Pieski w końcu zjadły, a wieczór nadszedł. Psiaki teraz wynudzone czekały wpatrując się w tablicę odlotów z wyczekiwaniem na przylot samolotu, którym mieli przyjechać przyjaciele Psiego Patrolu. W końcu pojawiła się informacja, że samolot wylądował. Z bocznych drzwi wyszli przyjaciele piesków i każdy się serdecznie przywitał. -To lecimy?-zapytała merdając ogonkiem Hela. -Pewnie! Zaraz dowiemy się o bramkach. -pokiwał głową Ryder, każdy wziął swój bagaż i zaczęli ciągnąć walizki po podłodze dając charakterystyczny dźwięk. -Jak na Dzikim Zachodzie? Jak osada?-podbiegła West do Flurr. Dawna Avatar ciągnęła za sobą walizkę. Do zielonookiej żółtawo- kremowej Border Collie o rudej grzywce i skarpetkach na łapach podbiegł East. -Jest dobrze. Na razie żadnych zbirów.-mówiła z pogodnym wyrazem pyszczka Flurr. Przez chwilę zobaczyła idącego Antonio. Oba psy zmierzyły siebie morderczym wzrokiem. -Ej Antonio, co możemy robić podczas lotu?-zapytał Aster podbiegając do psa. To przerwało złowrogie spojrzenie dwóch psów. -O! Hm...możemy coś zjeść i pograć w coś. Co Ty na to?-zasugerował spokojnym tonem głosu Antonio jemu kumplowi. -Brzmi jak dobry plan!-pochwalił dwukolorowo oki Kundel z niebieską chustą na szyi. Raptem przez głośniki na lotnisku odezwał się kobiecy głos: -Pasażerowie lotu 589 Zatoka Przygód- Londyn- Luton proszeni są do bramki numer 20. Passangers on flight 589 Adventure Bay- Londyn- Luton are asked to appear at gate 20. Psiaki zawyły radośnie i zmierzyły z bagażami w kierunku bramek. Zeszli schodami w dół do przeszklonych drzwi prowadzących na płytę lotniska. Wyszli, płytę dodatkowo oświetlały światła rzucane z okien budynku lotniska. ''' -Jej! Znowu pojadę do domu!-zawyła radośnie Kiltt podskakując łapami w miejscu. Germae podszedł do suczki i polizał ją w ucho. -Cieszy mnie Twoje szczęście kochanie.-powiedział Owczarek Niemiecki z wymalowaną flagą Niemiec na jego policzkach. -AWW. Kocham Cię wiesz o tym, prawda?-powiedziała suczka rasy Owczarek Szkocki Długowłosy z flagą Szkocji na szyi. -Wiem i to jest najlepsza rzecz w moim życiu.-odpowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki dotykając swoim nosem noska Kiltt powodując, że się zarumieniła. Psiaki doszły do ogromnego prywatnego samolotu Gray'a i zaczęły wchodzić po schodkach do drzwi. Schodki były przykryte plastikowym daszkiem akurat na okazję gdyż zaczęło mrzeć. Wkrótce każdy znalazł się na pokładzie samolotu. -Witajcie!-wszystkich powitał radośnie Gray. -Za chwile można będzie udać się do pokoi, tylko wystartujemy.-mówiła z uśmiechem Victoria. -Hera!-zawołał Ryder suczkę, która szła obok Michael'a. -Tak?-zapytała Hera ze zdumieniem w jej brązowych oczach. -Czy podasz prognozę pogody ze swojego radaru.-poprosił suczkę brunet. -Pewnie! Ruf! Ruf!-zaszczekała Shih-Tzu będąca w bazie Psiego Patrolu pogodynką. Wysunął się przed nią Ryder. Chwilę patrzyła na niego w skupieniu. -Chyba mamy szczęście bo o 20 ma być tu ulewa.-skwitowała sunia. -O to fajnie! Dzięki.-podziękował Ryder uśmiechając się do suczki. -Co tam skarbie?-zapytał Herę, która usadowiała się na kanapie Michael. Psiak trącił jego nosem lekko jej ucho. -A dobrze, Ryder prosił mnie o prognozę pogody a u Ciebie?-spytała czule sunia. -Dobrze, ale wiesz, że bez Ciebie smutno.-dopowiedział biały Shih-Tzu w brązowe łatki i pocałowali się. '''Psiaki zajęły miejsca na skórzanych kanapach skierowanych na przeciwko siebie i zapięły pasy. Każdy patrzył przez okno. Marshall nerwowo wbił łapki w siedzenie, lecz Laika czule trąciła Dalmatyńczyka noskiem. Wkrótce holownik zaczął ich ciągnąć, by po chwili samodzielnie mogli jechać. Zaczęli jechać w kierunku pasa startowego. -AUU!-zawyła radośnie Amy unosząc pysk do góry. Clif spojrzał z radością na suczkę, a ich szczeniaki na rodziców. 'Następnie gdy dojechali na pas startowy. Zaczęli nabierać prędkości. Z każdą sekundą poruszali się coraz szybciej po płycie lotniska. Silniki bardziej buczały zwiększając swoje obroty. W końcu pędzili tak szybko, że pieski bojące się lotu i prędkości odsunęły głowę na bok i wtuliły się do swoich partnerów. Po chwili oderwali się od ziemi wznosząc pułap. Każdy przełykał ślinę. ' -Moje uszy...-zaczął narzekać Hopper potrząsają głową. Ally objela swego syna łapą. Psiak nie miał nic przeciwko temu gdyż jej łapa trzymała jego ucho. Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Galeria Pups and trip to the mountains tittle card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 18 Kategoria:Odcinki 18 Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Aine Kategoria:Adair Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Maile Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Seychello Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Cherry Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:East Kategoria:West Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Antonio Kategoria:Aster Kategoria:Kiltt Kategoria:Germae Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Michael Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ally